


Does the coffee come with a redhair employee?

by Renmiriffx



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cute, Flirting, Foul Language, Fun, Gallavich, Ian's a coffee shop employee, M/M, Mickey's a customer, have fun, i dunno, like always, silly ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5478872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renmiriffx/pseuds/Renmiriffx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because of a promise of homemade dinner Mickey goes to get coffee for him and Mandy, and finds extremely hot employee behind the counter.</p><p>Basically, I met a hot guy in a coffee shop and I wanna bone him-AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does the coffee come with a redhair employee?

**Author's Note:**

> Totally inspired by Eddie Izzards Dress to kill-stand up comedy.  
> Not my native language, so excuse typos and grammar errors, IMMA SO SORRY.  
> Leave me some love cuties ~<3~  
> I don't bite, not hard anyways ;)

“Bitch could get her own fucking coffee with fucking slash of milk, caramel scent and two spoons of sugar, the real stuff not the artificial shit.” Mickey mutters to himself as he walks down the street.

It was typical of Mandy to make Mickey his errand boy, bitch thinks she can boss every guy around, just cos what she’s got between her legs, so she had expand her bossing to reach Mickey. But not all guys swing that way, the pussy way, and Mickey is certainly one of them. Mickey’s only down for it, cos Mandy promised to cook, a mundane task Mickey refuses to do.

He pushes the new coffee places door open, and stands in line. Neighborhoods really turning to shit, with fancy fucking coffee. Mickey keep his eyes clued to the floor, annoyed by the feeling that he doesn’t belong in his own goddamn neighborhood with his FUCK U-UP tattoos and dirty clothes in a fancy coffee shop. Fuck.

It’s finally his turn to order and he raises his leer up, seeing a hottie alert behind the counter. The employee is young, _extremely_ hot redhead with face blown from freckles. Mickey can see the employee’s lips are moving, likely his asking something, but Mickey’s far too busy with the staring to notice or to hear that matter.  Mickey’s eyes dropping down to the guy’s nametag. Ian… _Ian_.

A hand waves just inches away from Mickey’s face, finally bringing him back to planet earth.

“What can I get you?” The employee asks, smiling between smirk and sneer. Gosh even the guy’s voice is like sex.

“S-sorry.” Mickey mutters, feeling himself blushing a bit, but the employee just keeps smiling.

“Erm… A large black coffee, no sugar.” He says and looks at his palm to read out loud Mandy’s complex order.

“Two shakes.” The employee says. And Mickey watches as his long fingers dance across the coffee machine.

He’s quick and in no time, his already handing the coffees to Mickey, he says the price and Mickey pays up.

“So… Like any other things hot and strong? Besides your coffee.” The employee asks, clearly flirting.

Mickey cracks a laugh and answers with a deliberate raspy voice: “You have no idea.” He can’t help himself throwing in an evil wink. Gosh he hates himself so much right now, how fucking corny was that? Jesus fucking Christ.

“I would _love_ to find out.” The employee coaxes, looking from heel to top at Mickey.

Just as Mickey about to say something back, someone from behind him yells: “You got your coffee already, so piss off.”

The employee mouths sorry and Mickey nods, turning to leave, but not before flipping the yelling guy off.

He's all fucking smiles as he wanders back to his flat.

**

Two days later Mandy suggest getting coffee again, and Mickey’s already up, putting his shoes on.

“Wait a minute there assface. I didn’t even promise you anything and you’re already going? Voluntarily? I smell something burning here.” Mandy eyes up his big brother, one eyebrow high.

Mickey shrugs. “Can’t a big brother be nice to his kid sister without a reason?”

“Oh come on. Firstly, you’re not nice. Secondly, you’re an asshole who does nothing if there's nothing to gain.”

“True bitch true, but shutta fuck up.” Mickey flips her off and heads out.

It’s Mickey’s lucky day since, _Ian_ , is working the counter. Ian sees him as Mickey walks in and flashes him a bright smile, which makes Mickey roll his eyes and smile back.

“Same?” Ian asks him.

“Sure you remember what I ordered?” Mickey smirks.

“Please, it’s been only two days.”

“Counting the days, are we?”

Ian ducks his head a bit, hiding his blush. “No, just an excellent memory.”

Mickey huffs a short laugh.

“You fucking suck at lying.”

“Maybe, but otherwise I’m quite skillful with my mouth.” Ian’s voice is dripping with all kinds of sexual tones. All which Mickey wishes to hear in a different scenario.

“Promises, man, promises.” He rolls his head, biting his lower lip. “Gonna get that coffee anytime soon?”

“Oh, shit.” Ian snaps. And pours a large black coffee into a to-go-cup. “The other one too?” He confirms and Mickey nods.

“Got a girlfriend somewhere? Bring her this fancy coffee?” Ian coyly asks, as he has been misreading Mickey.

“By the rate I’m flirting with you? Nah, man. A sister.”

“That’s good.” Ian sighs. “Erm.” Ian leans in. “There a line behind you.” He whispers to Mickey.

“Oh, right should go.” Mickey says and pays Ian.

Fuck, fuck. Why there are always so many other people? Man, he wants inside those pants…

 

* * *

 

In the past three weeks Mickey has been to the coffee shop eight times, and three times Ian’s been there. Their flirting has gotten more aggressive and borderline _hot_. But still either of them has made a move.

“I’m gonna get coffee.” He informs his sister.

“Hold your fucking horses. I’m coming with.”

“No you’re fucking not, bitch.”

“There has got to be something interesting in that coffee shop, since you keep having such an urge to go there.” Mandy laughs.

Telling his sister no is one thing, her listening is another. A she doesn’t fucking listen, ever.

“Fuck you.” All Mickey is going to say, since it’s pointless to argue with her. Now he just hopes that Ian’s NOT working, cos Mandy would definitely mess it up with her big mouth.

But since Mickey seems all out of fucking luck, Ian’s right behind the counter, smiling at him, and not so discreetly as someone might hope.

Mandy’s head turns to Mickey and then to Ian and back to Mickey and to Ian. Mickey can practically see her counting 1 + 1 inside her head. And then the lamp goes on.

“You bastard.” She beams. “You and him? Why didn’t you tell me? He’s like sooo fucking hot.”

“Since we’re not exactly there, I mean he doesn’t even know my name. And mainly cos you have the biggest fucking mouth.” Mickey teases.

“I’ll be as quiet as a mouse.” She promises and slips her mouth like zipper.

They approach the counter and Ian just smiles at Mickey, noticing Mandy and he greets her too.

“Usual?” Ian asks, biting his lips in a manner which is most seductive.

“Yeah.” Mickey nods, trying to look away, since Mandy’s there. He can see Mandy eyeing Ian.

And before Mickey can do anything and before Ian can make their coffees, Mandy opens her mouth.

“That’s my brother Mickey and he wants to bone you.” She blurts out, in way too loud voice.

Mickey’s jaw drop open, and he elbows Mandy, hissing at her. “You bitch.”

Ian doesn’t look as shocked as Mickey thought he’d look. He just smiles, and then burst to laughing.

Mickey clears his throat.

“I mean, would you like to get coffee sometime? Oh shit, fuck. That sounds so stupid…” Mickey blushes and rubs the back of his neck.

“Thought you’d never ask.” Ian says, smiling like a boy who just got a lollipop.

**Author's Note:**

> And with this, I wish you happy holidays! Lots of love. BYE for now.


End file.
